


Without the Rain

by Yolanda736



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolanda736/pseuds/Yolanda736
Summary: Alec is not loving his life, but all is about to change....
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of this fic so starting to write it don't know how far will I go but thought I give it a go to write a high school au.

Alec's life suck, yes seriously! You my ask why? Well it's easy, he is surrounded by all that his not. 

Alec's little sister is one of the most gorgeous girls in high school, but it's not just her beauty that made her popular, no, Isabelle or as her friends and family calls her Iz or Izzy, is super smart, funny, sassy and cute on top of her long black hair, brown eyes and as guys always says her supermodel swimsuit body. Always dressed to impress. She does date a lot but clearly everyone loves her boys and girls. 

Alec has the sweetest little brother, he is also super smart, funny, adorable, sweet and just heart melting cuteness, to know him is to love him. He is a tech genius with black hair and steel grey eyes. He also inherit the supermodel body. Amazing dress sense. 

Then there is his best friend, Jace Wayland. You guessed it, Jace is every girls dream guy, he is blond with almost golden eyes and he is smart, funny, sarcastic, sassy, captain of the hockey team, and man, oh man, has a body that makes your mouth go dry. 

Then of course there are their friends, which is no less amazing. 

There is Clary Fray, she is Jace's girlfriend for the last year now and she is popular not only because she managed to catch Jace's heart but also because she is beautiful with her red hair and green eyes, she is funny, sweet, loyal and smart. 

Then there is her best friend and by association Jace's friend, sometimes Alec feels jealous that Simon is replacing him but what can he do. Simon is gooffy, and kind of nerd-hot, he is smart but definitely like star wars too much, he is funny, sarcastic but a loyal friend. He has brown hair and brown eyes not the kind of beauty that you see straight up but more like the more you look you see his true beauty. 

Then there is Magnus freaking Bane, yeah, he is crazy gorgeous and he is all the things everyone wants to be, popular, colourful, attractive, rich, funny, sweet, adorable, confident and the list goes on. Plus he looks amazing, strong, masculine, but slim and a dress sense that can compare to Isabelle no wonder they are besties. Everyone wants to date him, as Simon teases he can even make straight boys fall in love with him. 

That is the close group that hangs out well almost everyday you can say. Alec sees these kids normally 4 to 6 times a week except Sundays because that is family only. Thank you, Dad. 

Then their is their crowed that Alec also sees about 2 to 3 times a week outside of school these include, Maia, Jordan, Lily, Raphael, Tessa, Catarina, Ragnor, Woolsey, Jem and Will. 

Sounds amazing to be around so many amazing people, well it's not. I don't like that there is always people at my house that don't stay here, I don't like parties and game nights, well actually I don't like playing certain games with the popular kids. 

Then there is me Alec Lightwood, I am everything they are not. I don't have dress sense, I don't have popularity, I don't have the highest marks in my classes, I only have one friend outside my siblings and Jace I know since birth, and that is Lydia Branwell. 

She is amazing, funny, smart, loyal, confidant, but like me not very popular. She also have a boyfriend so she is not always available, so I have an excuse not to join the parties. 

But most of all I don't like the fact that on these occasions, I see Magnus with his flavor of the week as Jace always joke, on his side. Why because I awkward, shy, virgin Alec Lightwood is in love with the most popular boy in school. 

Can my life suck more, yes. My parents are Robert and Maryse Lightwood. They are successful and smart and career driven. What they set their mind to they succeed. They expect the best of all their children.


	2. When Alec tries to lie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lied to Izzy so she leave him alone... bad idea.

"Alec, can you please make sure that you and Izzy is home by midnight on Friday, you grandparents are coming and you know how Iz and Max get with not enough sleep." Robert said. 

"Sure, but where are we going and is Max coming with us?" Alec asked puzzled. 

"Max is going to Mark's birthday party, you need to get him on your way home, so sorry Sweetheart no drinking for you. As for you and Iz, it's Clary's birthday bash. You surely didn't forget, it all she has been talking about for a month." Maryse said. 

No Alec didn't forget he just assumed he wasn't invited since he didn't get an invite. 

As usual his parents didn't wait for him to agree or disagree as he always do as he is told. Alec just sighs. 

"Oh by the way Alec I will be dressing you for Friday as we organize you a date." Izzy said pleased with herself. 

"Excuse me!" Alec said, almost screaming. 

"Relax Alec nothing serious, Magnus said he knows this girl he thinks you will like, since you and Lydia are great friends." Izzy said that softer but Alec heard the "not that I think girls are your type." Alec's heart stopped. 

Did Isabelle know his gay, it's his most gaurded secret and if she did why has she never said anything, she probably finds him a freak, everybody they know is either straight or bisexual, he just needs to finish school and then he will study far from home. 

"That is so thoughtful of Magnus, Iz." Maryse said. "About time your brother starts dating before people think he is stuck up." she continues teasing Alec. 

Alec just keeps quiet and look at his breakfast, his apatite gone. Alec knows his parents are very accepting, because Isabelle is bisexual, as are many of her friends, but he feels being gay is different, his father and mother always jokes that one day his wife this or that, or they hope his kids inherit his eyes, he feels like if he tell them they will be so disappointed in him, maybe it's irrational but still sometimes he feels like he is drowning in everyone's expectations for him. 

"Well, normally that requires a bit of a dress sence, hon, Alec has none. So I think we are safe." His father said clearly meant it to be a joke but Alec can feel himself getting smaller. 

"Come on Alec, we must go, I'm meeting Magnus and Simon before school to discuss birthday presents for Clary," Isabelle rambled on, always in her own world. 

Alec got up, took his keys and bag and went to the car. 

"So aren't you going to ask who we set you up with?" Izzy asked. 

"Iz, no, you know I can't date, I would not know what to say or do." Alec tries to let her see reason.

"Alec this is your senior year, you never dated anyone, have you even kissed someone yet." Isabelle asked. 

"Yes" Alec lied. 

"Really?" Isabelle asked amused

"Yes." Alec said again. 

Alec was so happy since she never asked who, but small miracles do happen. She just accept it and talked about the party and who are all invited…. 

Then come lunch, Lydia was sitting with John and before Alec could even think about just skipping lunch and go outside Max came in, "So see you joining us for lunch," he said eyeing Lydia. 

As Alec did not know what to say he went to sit at the popular kids table. He always appreciated how everyone automatically open up a space next to Jace when he came close. 

Halfway through lunch Alec thinks this is quite nice, he enjoyed a bit of small talk with Maia and Lily and him and Jace talked a bit about hockey practice. Then Isabelle said something and all the blood drained from his face.

"Jace, did you know that Alec there had his first kiss and didn't even share it with us." Isabelle said looking at Jace. 

"You had your first kiss, when?" Jace asked way to enthusiastic if you asked Alec. 

"Um… You know….. A…….A while back." Alec said as the whole table looked at him. His face heating up and his palms starts sweating. He was always a terrible liar. 

Jace looked funny at Alec, and Alec knew he knew Alec was lying he just don't understand why. 

But suddenly the whole table starts with questions. 

"Who was it?"   
"Your first kiss?"   
"Was it hot?"   
"Girl or boy?" 

"Hi guys Alec don't kiss and tell so leave him alone, okay?" it came from Jace, and that is why he will always have a special place in my heart Alec thinks. 

"Thanks" he said just loud enough that only Jace would hear. Jace just smile and change the topic. 

But of course this is Alec's life so nothing is ever just going his way that easy. 

After lunch he has class with Magnus and normally he sits with Cat and Ragnor at the back in English but today before Alec could even realized what happened he sat down next to him. 

"Um….. Ly… Lydia normally sits there." Alec said stubbornly, he knew why Magnus is here. Magnus loves gossip. 

Magnus stood up and Alec released his breath slowly and then Andrew got up and Alec look at what happened he see, yes Magnus somehow convinced Andrew to move. 

Now Alec is all out of excuses. He looked at Magnus in disbelief. 

"So….." Magnus said just as Lydia took her seat. 

"So what?... Did I miss something?... Oh and Hi Magnus." Lydia said all in one breath, looking puzzled but not displeased at Magnus sitting next to them. 

"So Lydia, I heard that our Alec here had his first kiss." Magnus said looking at Lydia. 

Why is Mr Dearborne always late, Alec wondered annoyed. 

"Really, when?" she asked clearly impressed, he couldn't be mad he didn't told her about his talk this morning with Izzy. Not thinking his sister will be so interested in his boring love life. 

Well they say the best defense is offense. So he is going to put that to the test. 

"You know it is really insulting that my so called friends is so disbelieving that someone want to kiss me." Alec said sarcastically. He feel proud when Lydia did actually looked guilty. 

But Magnus is persistent. "So someone kissed you, and not the other way around." said Magnus. 

"I didn't say that!" Alec started. 

"Yes you kinda did." said Lydia and Magnus smile widened. Alec face is starting to get an unhealthy shade of red. This is why he never tries to lie, he is really bad at it, really really bad. 

"My guess is, it is a boy," Magnus commented. 

Alec looked at him in shock. No not him too, is it printed on his forehead that he is gay. 

"No, why?" Alec asked voice getting higher with panic. 

"Alexander, normally girls won't just kiss you out of the blue unless they are drunk or you are in a relationship, while as not all boys will but most likely it will be a boy." Magnus answered. 

"Uh…. No...I….." Alec started and before he could say much more, Mr Dearborne arrived. 

After class Magnus just winked and went to join Catarina for their next class. 

"By tomorrow the whole school will know a boy kissed you." said Lydia smiling at him while shaking her head as she realized something is fishy here. . 

"By the Angel, no." Alec said alarmed. 

"I bet by the end of the week, Magnus will know who it was." Lydia teased. 

"I'll take that bet." Alec said and because she look at him if he just lost his mind, she told her the whole story. 

She started laughing so hard every one was looking at them so Alec just walked away. 

That afternoon while he was busy with homework Jace came in and lock the door, which normally means he wanted to talk about serious or personal things. 

"Hi," said Alec. 

"Hey, so something you want to tell me?" Jace said smiling encouragingly. 

Alec's face turned red again and he looked down, started to fidget with his books. 

"No, why…. Is… Is there something you want to know.?" Alec asked cautious.

"Alec! I know you lied about that kiss, I'm just not sure why? Plus Magnus is telling us it might be a boy." Jace said with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I'm judging because one night while very drunk I kissed a boy, it was kinda fun too."

Alec looked at Jace in shock and shame and fear all in one. He started to panic, how is this happening. Why is this so hard for him to admit he like boys. Alec blinks the tears away so Jace won't see them. Freaking Magnus. 

But Jace did notice his small panic attack. "Hey, buddy it okay. You are okay." Jace said soothingly to him. 

"No it's not, I just told Izzy I kissed someone this morning because she and Magnus thinks I need a date. Now all everyone is talking about is my first kiss. Which never happened. Plus with a boy, Jace and my parents, I don't even know if they will kill me for being gay or be relieved that at least I kissed someone. If they even hear about this. So no it's not okay. " Alec vented. 

"Feeling a bit better?" Jace said smiling, "That is the most I ever heard you talk in one go, and the first time you admit you are gay. I'm proud of you, buddy. " he said laughing. 

Alec relaxed, Jace had this effect on him. 

"So your not gross out that 'I kissed a boy'?" Alec had to know. 

"Why, I would have been sceptic if Magnus said you kissed a girl. You never even look at girls Alec, well not the way the rest do. But it's your choice when to come out, to the rest. Plus your parents wants you to be happy, I think. Well maybe happy while being an amazing doctor or a kickass lawyer. " Jace said laughing again. 

"I can help you make this all blow over?" Jace said hesitant. 

"How?" Alec asked intrigued. 

"I know this girl, sweet as can be bi so she won't care, if we explain to her maybe she can spread the rumor it was her, and since it's not as big news as the fact that you are gay, the kids will forget all about your kiss." Jace explained. 

"You think people will believe that?" Alec asked hesitantly. 

"I'm not going to lie it's going to be a hard sell, because you are a hot topic, some think you are bi, but most think you are gay. There are actually a betting pool going, one girl thinks you straight. I even had a few boys asked for your number but told them to piss off." Jace said. 

"Can't you just spread that I'm straight like you." Alec said. 

"I tried it never sticks, so we are going for bi. But honestly maybe you should talk to your family, if they know the truth, you can stop hiding from yourself." Jace said. 

"I'm terrified, my parents are never going to have that grandchildren from me they always talking about, and Isabelle never a sister in law." Alec said. 

"So what you are going to live your life alone, or marry a girl just so your parents will be happy you have children. You know you can adopt right. I love you buddy, I want you to be happy." Jace said. "Plus there is still Max and then Iz will have her sister in law."

"Fine how are we discussing my future children I don't even have a boyfriend yet, let me think about it, I'll let you know about the girl for the kiss tomorrow." Alec said. 

"Okay, coming down?" Jace asked. 

"No." Alec deadpanned. 

Jace just smile and went down. He knows this is Alec's way to avoid unnecessary questions. 

Later Izzy and Magnus came in while he was listening to music on his bed he kept his eyes closed, maybe they will think he is sleeping. 

"Alec, I know you are not sleeping." said Isabelle. 

Alec didn't move, even tries to give a fake snore to be more convincing. 

The next thing he knows, Izzy is jumping on the bed laying next to him. Then more maturely Magnus lay down on his other side. 

"So Magnus," Isabelle started talking as if Alec was not there, "did you hear there is this bet in school?" 

"Bet about what, Iz?" Magnus played along. 

"Well, Andrew told me that some of the kids say Alec's first kiss was with a girl, and then more say it was with a boy, and this one crazy chick said she kissed Alec." Isabelle said. 

"What crazy chick?" Alec asked and immediately realized his mistake. 

"So Alec please tell us who kissed you." Magnus said softly in Alec's ear, while trailing his fingers down Alec's arm. 

Alec can feel what this is doing to his body, and he likes it way too much. 

"Why do you all want to know, every day I walked pass at least 5 couple's kissing or I hope they are a couple. Nobody seemed invested in their first kiss?" Alec said. 

"Because you are the only one in senior year that has waited this long for that kiss, so to let that happen it must be a truly amazing person, probably your soul mate." Isabelle explains to his brother in that over dramatic voice she shares with Magnus. They both should just become actors and leave him alone. 

"Who I kiss and why is my business, so please just cancel my date Friday." Alec said half warningly and half begging. 

"Nope not unless you tell us you are in a committed relationship." said Isabelle sweetly. 

"And the person's name." Magnus said smugly. 

My life suck's Alec thinks while listening to Izzy and Magnus trying to figure out who kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Let me know if you have any suggestions and or comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Clary's Birthday Bash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec went to see a girl to help Alec out.... And then it is the birthday party.

It is Friday night and true to their word Magnus and Izzy did not cancel his date, since Alec refused to tell them who kissed him. 

It was an interesting week Alec had to admit. First he went to Jace to talked through this fake kissing rumor Jace suggested. 

They went to this girl Helen Blackthorn. Jace kind of explain to her Alec's situation and to Alec's surprise Helen told them that she heard about this rumor. 

"Alec, I am not going to lie to you because I like you, your sweet and innocent." Helen said to Alec. 

Seeing the alarm on his face she continues, "Don't worry I'm not interested in you romantically." she chuckles as he blew out his breath in relieve. 

"The thing is if you want the school to believe you kissed a girl or a girl kissed you, it's going to take quite a bit of convincing" Helen said. 

"Why?" Alec and Jace asked together. 

"Well Jace you should know already but the betting pool is as follows 1% thinks Alec is straight, 20% thinks he is bi and a whooping 79% thinks he is gay and that a boy kissed Alec, yeah having Magnus convinced you kissed a boy, did not play in your favour. " Helen said and Jace just laugh his ass off. 

" I did not tell or convinced Magnus anything. He just assumed that after I was mad and said somethings in English class I think. " Alec said blushing. 

"Stil, Magnus, Izzy and Jace have a lot of pull in the school if you did not know." Helen said. 

"I know, but Jace told me he tried to spread the rumor I was straight and it did not stick." Alec said indignantly. 

"That may be true, but everyone knows that Jace is your best friend, and thus will say and do a lot for you, as Magnus has no strings attached to you so they will believe him over Jace." Helen said. 

Alec just glare at her. "Sorry she said, it is the truth." 

"So what are you saying, you won't help me?" Alec said feeling defeated. 

"No, that is not what I said. All I am saying is that if you want the rumor to spread you have to kiss me where some people can bear witness." Helen said apologetically. 

"No, I can't. I don't want my first kiss to be with someone I have no feelings for. No offense." Alec said outrageous. 

Helen just smiled, "Yeah, no offense taken. Like I said, I am not going to lie to you. So….." 

"So it's hopeless." said Alec. 

"Don't give up hope so easy buddy," Jace said. 

"You have choices, one, you tell Izzy the truth. Two, you just keep on ignoring it and it will blow over, three you actually have your first kiss, or lastly and not to be taken lightly you start a new rumor, one that will take the attention off you, so it will have to be big. " Helen concludes. 

" I say choices one and two sounds good. " Jace said. 

Alec just stared at them both annoyed. 

So that is why he is at Clary's Birthday Bash, with his blinddate. Christina Rosales. 

"So how is it you know Magnus," she asked. 

"He is my sisters best friend." Alec said. 

"Wow, so Isabelle Lightwood is your sister." she said, surprise clear on her face. 

Alec can never understand this reaction, yes in personality he and Izzy differs a lot but in physical appearance, if you take away the clothes they are very similar. They both are tall, have raven black straight hair, similar bone structures in their face, same shade of pale skin. 

"Yes." Alec said. 

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," Christina said, seeing Alec expression on his face. 

"How do you know Magnus?" Alec asked. 

"Oh I know him through Emma and Julian and they know him through Julians brother and sister Helen and Mark." Christina said. 

"Oh," is all Alec could think of saying. 

After a while she asked hesitantly, "Do you know there is a betting pool at school about your first kiss?" 

"Yes." Alec deadpan, while rolling his eyes. 

"So are the rumors true, you know…. that you got kissed by a boy?" she asked. 

"Christina, you seem very nice so why on earth would you go on a blind date with me if you think I'm gay." Alec asked curiously annoyed. 

She blush, "Well, I don't know you and as you said it was a blind date. But to be honest I came because it sounded fun, you know to hang out with the cool kids from school. Get over a broken heart." 

Now Alec felt bad, yes this is probably why he don't have a lot of friends. 

" I'm sorry, I didn't know. " Alec said blushing. 

"No problem, so do you want to dance?" she asked. 

"I don't really know how." Alec admitted. 

"I can show you maybe teach you a bit, I did teach my younger cousins." Christina said. 

"Sure, why not." Alec said, feeling guilty for being a lousy date. 

They went to the dance floor just as a song come on "You had me at hallo." 

Christina tried her best to teach Alec, "Do this with your feet," then she show him a simple move with her feet and Alec tried to copy and almost succeeding, "there you go, now do this with your hands" she said again, and showed Alec. Again he copy but not really succeeding this time. 

After a while Alec and Christina laughed so much their sides ached. They had a lot of fun and Alec must admit in a short amount of time they did become friends. Christina was a pleasant person to be around. 

On the way home with Izzy and Magnus who is sleeping over Alec picked up Max who fell asleep as soon as he entered the car. 

After a while Alec still had a small smile on his lips tonight had been fun. Especially after the week he had. 

Then Magnus said, "You should smile more Alec, I mean it really light up your whole face." 

"So clearly you loved the date we got you, right?" Izzy said in her a told you so voice. 

Alec sighs, he had hope they can skip this part of the evening, all his relaxation disappeared. 

"Yeah, she was funny." Alec conceded. 

"So Alexander, I did notice that you didn't kissed her goodnight." Magnus said. 

"Well surely I'm not kissing anyone in front of all those people." Alec said blushing with embarrassment. 

"Those people are our friends, Alec." said Magnus. 

"Yeah, plus we are all very ok with public displays of affection, I kissed Simon goodbye and Magnus kissed Camille." Izzy said. 

"Well I'm not." Alec said. He can't believe Magnus is back with Camille, again. Sure she is beautiful, smart but she is a bitch, a cold hearted bitch. Why don't Magnus see that Camille only use him for his popularity. 

"Why are you even with Camille?" Alec asked frustrated. How many times have Magnus come to Izzy to help him through his broken heart all caused by Camille. 

"Please, Alec you know we are not seriously dating but I did use her tonight to make Woolsey jealous." Magnus said matter-of-factly. "Plus she has a thing for his brother." 

"Why don't you just asked Woolsey out, you know like a normal person." Alec suggested. 

"I am not normal, plus I was not sure he like me but now I know." Magnus said smiling at Alec. 

"I can't believe that Ralph would go for her, I mean he is sweet and innocent." Izzy said also not the biggest fan of Camille. "He definitely doesn't deserve a girl like Camille she will only break his heart." 

They stop at home and Alec felt quite good considering he could deflect the attention of himself. 

Just as they enter the house Max turns to Alec and said, "You know what was the talk of our party tonight…" 

"No, how would I know." Alec said to Max. 

"Me?" Alec asked alarmed. 

"Yeah, something about your first kiss being with a boy." Max said. 

Before Alec could say anything, Robert looked at Alec and said, "You kissed a boy." sounding shocked. 

Alec couldn't figure out if he was shocked that Alec only got his first kiss now or if he was shocked that it was with a boy. 

Yes like Alec said his life sucked. Plus Jace was wrong this rumor is definitely not blowing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter if you have any suggestions and or comments please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know how what you think of intro.


End file.
